


The Lucky One

by jiiyongiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiyongiee/pseuds/jiiyongiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae's throat hurt from the constant screaming. The bright white lights almost blinded him as he was strapped to the bed. The bright colours and smoke were slowly fading as he was brought to reality. He could no longer see the flowers, and chemicals that had previously clouded his vision in the hallucination. He hated waking up almost as much as he hated having the drugs forced into his veins.</p>
<p>After years and years of experimentation in an attempt of creating humans with super abilities, Jongdae and a few of his friends are lucky and managed to escape the insufferably white walls. Leaving behind four of their friends they vow to return to save them but soon enough they see that theres a body count and the deaths match up with the other's powers. Jongdae is in denial that Minseok could ever be behind such violence but can the experimentations actually create Monsters?</p>
<p>Mama/Ex'act!Verse</p>
<p>Powers!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky One

Jongdae's throat hurt from the constant screaming. The bright white lights almost blinded him as he was strapped to the bed. The bright colours and smoke were slowly fading as he was brought to reality. He could no longer see the flowers, and chemicals that had previously clouded his vision in the hallucination. He hated waking up almost as much as he hated having the drugs forced into his veins. He screamed after his best friend who was laid in the bed next to him, body spasming and eyes rolled back, mind still pulled in the very real drug trip.

“MINSEOK. PLEASE! WAKE UP!” He screamed, thrashing against his restraints. He knew the nurses would hear but he didn't care, he just wanted his friend to be safe. Soon enough the straight faced women in their white dresses flooded into the room, pushing trolleys connected to IV bags full of that hideous black liquid. At the sight panic consumed Jongdae, he refused to go through that again, he couldn't, it hurt too much.

“No! No! No! Please don't! Please! I can't take it anymore!” He pleaded desperately but the nurses just ignored him. One approached him, shoving a familiar gag inside his mouth. He could no longer form words, only muffled yells as they readied their needles. His head shot to the side, watching as they shoved the needle into Minseok’s arms. He wasn't even awake yet! They never did it when the drugs were in your system. It wasn't long until two nurses restrained his arm also, tubes ready to attach to the needles already sunken into his arm. Tears formed at his eyes and he began to sob. He didn't want this. He didn't understand why it was happening to him either. The drug entered his veins and it felt like fire. He screamed. As the pain slowly moved through his body Jongdae often found himself wishing he was dead. The sound of rattling from Minseok’s restraints caught Jongdae's attention when he realised the smaller man had been sent into a violent fit, still not sober. The nurses quickly removed Jongdae’s gag before replacing it with a mask they held forcefully at his mouth. The taste of the anaesthetic made him want to throw up, not that there were any contents in his stomach to throw up in the first place. Jongdae found himself slipping back out of consciousness despite how hard he fought it. No matter how much he willed his eyes open, they slowly fluttered shut.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongdae couldn't remember the first time he came to the lab. Ever since he was a child he’d always had this. Obviously back then it wasn't as intense. Jongdae had never known his parents, none of them had, it seemed like they'd been here since birth. As children they suffered the pain of constant injections, mental reconditioning. Up until the age of 19 the white Walls and bright lights was all any of them knew. They'd never even stepped outside of the building, not that they knew there was a world outside to begin with. It wasn't until his very first venture to the outside world that Jongdae realised why they were kept there. You see all of them had a special ability, some stronger than others, some destructive, some peaceful but they all had one. They'd been taught that these abilities were what they were born with but it wasn't long on the outside until the 12 realised that they were the only ones with such powers. When this was realised they all worked their hardest at finding out why they were the way they are, in the end it was discovered that these powers were a side effect of over a decade of scientific experiments on their bodies.

To find out that he was nothing but an experiment was terrifying to Jongdae and the others. His power of lightening was no natural gift, merely the result of chemicals being pumped into his veins since birth. Fear had gripped them all and they attempted to run. Despite their apparent freedom it was always clear to them that they were constantly being watched and evaluated by those that kept them confined for all those years and they couldn't stand it. A few years of faux freedom had passed before they figured out how to cure themselves. One day Chanyeol had come running through the door of the small apartment they had managed to rent, flames licking at his fingers in excitement.

“I've figured it out!” He yelled, jumping on his toes. Everyone's attention had turned to Chanyeol in that moment. Jongdae had never understood why the plan didn't work, there was nothing that could’ve gone wrong. The plan was to overdose. Their drugs were the reasons they had powers, that black liquid that burned their throats was the reason they could never lead normal lives. Chanyeol had figured that if each and every one of them took too much of that black liquid then their powers would either disappear, or each and every one of them would drop dead but honestly, none of them cared which, they just wanted to be free.

One night all of them had gathered, bidding goodbyes just in case and taken their drugs. It wasn't long till the searing pain kicked in and Jongdae blacked out. Next thing he knew was he was back inside those terrifying white walls, strapped down to a hospital bed, and since then the pain had never stopped.

 

* * *

 

 

This time when Jongdae woke up he was much more calm. They must've added something to the drugs to make them more docile. He despised waking up after anaesthetic, his body felt heavy, eyes refusing to correspond with his brain. His mouth and throat were so dry that just breathing scraped his throat like sandpaper. His restraints had been tightened and he could feel the leather digging into his chest trough the white clothes. A quiet croaky voice caught his attention.

“Jongdae? Are you awake yet?”

“Yeah Minseok, I am.” He murmured in return, still not fully awake.

“Oh good. Are you okay?” Jongdae nodded in reply, not even sure if Minseok was even looking at him. He heard a sniffle come from the bed beside, finally being able to turn his head he saw Minseok’s red eyes and tears.

“Why are they doing this to us?” He sobbed quietly, scared that being too loud would call the nurses back into the rooms.

“I don't know Minseok but it'll be over soon. It has to be.” Jongdae insisted. Minseok was silent for a moment before speaking up again.

“What did you see this time?”

“Oh well, this time we were in a forest. We were lost. There was loads of red smoke in the forest too, making it even harder to find our way out so we just ran.”

“I saw that too.” It wasn't unusual for the two of them to share their drug trips. There was something about their mental connection that allowed it, they'd tried rooming them with other people on several occasions but it never worked. In the end the nurses came to the conclusion that Minseok and Jongdae were to be kept together at all times. They got more results that way, not that Jongdae knew what they were trying to find out.

A surprisingly short hour passed before the nurses returned. This time they carried trays of food on their trolleys. They handcuffed Jongdae's left hand to the side of the bed before undoing his restraints, allowing him to sit up and move slightly. They simply left a small plastic plate on the beds in front of them before leaving the room. Jongdae stared at the plate of sticky rice for a moment, trying to evaluate whether they had done something to it before scooping it up into his hand and shoving it in his mouth. They never left them with cutlery or chopsticks. Nothing they could harm the nurses with or harm themselves. Jongdae often found himself comparing himself to a caged animal. The food was gone in a blink of an eye, both of them starving. Minseok pushed his plate aside before outstretching his hand to Jongdae with a sad smile. The younger pulled against his hand cuffs in an attempt of getting closer to Minseok. The younger entwined his fingers with his elder and smiled back.

Minseok’s bruised hands were freezing cold, but they always had been. Minseok was able to produce ice just from one touch. At first it had seemed like a perfect way of escaping this prison but the nurses and doctors were one step ahead. Their room was kept at a hot regulated heat with a lot of humidity. Although this didn't stop Minseok’s ability, it meant that any ice he conjured up with melt almost instantly. Jongdae felt the electricity flow through his veins as he touched Minseok, forks of lightening dancing at his fingertips. Just by touching Minseok he could always feel such a strong surge of power flood over him, it must've had something to do with their connection.

They didn't say anything to each other, after all there was nothing really to say. All they did was lie in that room day in day out. Rapid footsteps were heard down the hallway and Jongdae squeezed Minseok’s hand comfortingly, trying to mentally prepare himself for the nurses return. The doors burst open however it wasn't the familiar female physiques they were used to seeing. Two males burst through the doors, sweat rolling off their forehead and their breathing heavy.

“Junma? Chanyeol?” Minseok asked, surprise clear in his voice.

“Hey. We're getting you guys out of here.” Junmyeon panted as he approached Jongdae. He had a key in his hand which he used to unlock his handcuffs. Jongdae rubbed his wrists willing to massage away the pain that the metal had left lingering on their skin.

“Junma we don't have much time!” Chanyeol called from the doorway, head peeking out into the corridor.

“I know I know!”

“Whats going on? How'd you get out?” Jongdae asked frantically as Junmyeon helped him to his feet, he'd been laid down for so long every muscle in his body was sore.

“No time to explain!” He said before turning to Minseok. He hadn't even reached Minseok’s side when a deafening alarm began to ring.

“Oh shit.” He mumbled before turning back to Jongdae. “We've gotta get out of here.” Jongdae’s eyes widened in shock. Were they leaving Minseok behind?

“What about Minseok?”

“We don't have time Jongdae.” Chanyeol admitted sadly.

“NO!” Minseok screamed loudly, arm desperately thrashing against his handcuffs. Junmyeon grabbed Jongdae's wrist and started to drag him towards the door. “No no no no no! Please don't leave me! Please! I can't take it anymore! Please!” Tears were streaming down Minseok’s cheeks as he begged and begged.

“I'm so sorry Minseok, I'll come back for you I promise!” Jongdae yelled back at him, guilt eating away at every cell in his body. As he was dragged further and further out of the room Minseok's cries became quieter and quieter as the alarm drowned out his voice. Soon he couldn't hear him at all.

“RUN!” Chanyeol screamed and the three broke out into a sprint down the repetitive white hallways. Jongdae had no idea where he was going, the White corridors never seemed to end, like a labyrinth they could never escape.

“That's it!” Junmyeon shouted excitedly as he ran towards a door at the very end of the corridor, if possible a surge of adrenaline passed through them all and they sped up. They burst through the door and the cool night air hit their skin like a punch in the face. Ahead of them Jongdae could see two more frames running off, wearing the same white uniform as them. Chanyeol stopped in his tracks, a look of concentration flooded through his face and his hands set alight. With a hard look he channelled his flames to the door and set the wood aflame.

“They can't follow us, keep going!” Chanyeol commanded as he turned on his heel and continued to run. They followed The two frames off into a nearby Forrest, hoping not to get lost in the mass amounts of entanglements of trees.

The forest was pitch black but their clothes shone slightly through the darkness allowing them not to lose each other. Eventually the two that had been running ahead stopped allowing them to catch up. Jongdae’s chest was so heavy, he'd never run like that before in his life. It turns out that the two figures in front were none other than Sehun and Baekhyun.

“Where are the others?” Sehun asked, breath heavy.

“We didn't have time.” Junmyeon panted.

“What?! It's just us? We have to go back!” Baekhyun exclaimed before turning to Jongdae. “You were kept with Minseok weren't you? Why isn't he here?!”

“I tried, but the alarm…” Jongdae said. The words worsened his guilt, he found himself wishing that he'd stayed with Minseok but if he had, he'd be no help to Minseok, to any of them. He had to make it his life to rescue the rest of them.

“It's too late now. We’ll go back for them but for now, we need to regather our strength.” Junmyeon said firmly. His fingers moved elegantly and a floating ball of water appeared. “You guys must be thirsty, here.” He morphed the water so it was easier to drink and one at a time they hydrated themselves. The water felt amazing as it moved down his dry throat.

“I can barely see a thing.” Chanyeol uttered before sparking a flame in his hand. Just as quickly as the flame appeared it was blown out by a strong gust of wind from Sehun.

“Are you crazy?! You can't light a fire here! They'll catch us!” He exclaimed angrily.

“We're deep enough in the forest! I can't see my own hands!” The red head complained childishly.

“The smoke will be visible from above the trees, they’ll find us in minutes’ idiot.” Sehun glared at Chanyeol as he spoke, not that anyone could see. Baekhyun sighed before moving his fingers elegantly, creating a small ball of light that hovered just above the palm of his hand. The light was enough to illuminate the small area around them but it wasn’t too bright, it wouldn’t be visible to anyone who wasn’t in the thick of the trees. Now that Jongdae looked around at everyone’s faces he was surprised, he was half expecting them to look sick, to have their skin grey, skin hanging off bones, dark circles but that wasn’t the case. In fact, the four of them looked better than Jongdae had ever seen them, their skin practically glowed but that was the drugs. With everything that was constantly being pumped into them, it wasn’t just their powers that were developing but so was their health and healing ability. Of course they could still feel pain and a bullet wound would kill them just like anyone else but their skin was tougher and their bones harder, a knife would struggle to penetrate their skin and breaking their bones would take a whole truck.

“What do we do now?”  Jongdae asked. No one really knew what to say, after all no one knew where they were, what way was safe and what to do when they got to safety.

“For now he just need to find somewhere safe to hide, somewhere where they can’t find us and where we can plan out how to save the others.”  Sehun chuckled Junmyeon’s words.

“And how on earth are we meant to do that? We have no idea where we are! And even if we do find our way back to a town or something, we are never going to be able to find our way back to that place.” Baekhyun’s hand shot up and clipped Sehun round the back of the head.

“Stop talking back, we’re your elders.” He said.

“That doesn’t mean anything to me. I’ve just spent the last two years strapped to a bed and tortured relentlessly, I couldn’t care any less about your fucking ages and the stupid social structures that surround them.” Sehun snapped. “I have only had 2 years outside that fucking building, 2 years to live my life but no, that ended up in a failed suicide attempt that lead me back here alongside you.”

It took Jongdae a long moment to realise that the young boy was actually crying.

“I wish Luhan was here.” He cried quietly. Jongdae approached him and placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, we’ll save him soon with the others.” Sehun looked horrified at the words, staring up and Jongdae wide eyed.

“Luhan is dead! He’s been gone for two years, he died that night.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jongdae didn’t know how to feel after he’d found out Luhan was gone. It wasn’t just Luhan though, it was Yifan and Zitao too. Their plan had worked and claimed their lives, but why did I hurt so much to find out, planned or not. Not a day passed where they didn’t cross his mind, alongside the others who were still trapped in the lab. Times were hard, the five of them had managed to find themselves in a small town that met with the treeline. The town was averagely populated enough not to be shocked by strangers but it didn’t mean that they were welcomed with warm embraces. Despite the boys being locked up for nearly the entirety of their lives they knew well enough that without a single penny they weren’t getting anywhere in society. Junmyeon had decided that working and being one with everyone else was too dangerous, they were more likely to be found by the nurses that way. They resided in an abandoned barn just on the outskirts of the town. It wasn’t glamorous, it wasn’t secure and it wasn’t home but it served their purpose. Sehun and Chanyeol had snuck out a couple nights after their arrival, managing to break into a small store and steal what was needed of them. They didn’t feel good about it but it was necessary, they needed supplies to survive. At night they huddled around the fire Chanyeol lit, and swaddled themselves in the few blankets that they had stolen, falling asleep on top the scratchy straw.

 

Jongdae was drenched. The sky was stirring up a storm and the rain fell like hells fire, the sky was dark, black clouds blocking the sun as if it was never to return. Jongdae closed his eyes and let out a small smile when he heard it. The loud rumble of thunder sent a shiver through his veins and the surge of energy was incomparable. Opening his eyes and staring up into the sky he watched as the bright white flashes flooded the sky for the quickest second. With each flash of lightening he felt his powers growing stronger, begging to be used. Standing from his spot on top of the barn roof he lifted his hand to the sky. With a deep breath he focused all of his energy to the end of his fingertips, he could feel the electricity flowing through his veins, working their way to the ends of his fingers and sending a mighty fork of lightening through the sky that cracked with a deafening boom. With just one outlet of mass power Jongdae’s built up surge was nearly over, he’d used a lot of power just then. Over the years the need to use his power up had been repressed but now he was free. Now he could let the lightning bolts lick at his fingers whenever he wanted, and he could feel the rain against his skin whenever he wanted.

 

A hand on his shoulder caught Jongdae off guard and he nearly lost his footing. He turned around to see an equally wet Junmyeon.

“What are you doing up here?!” Jongdae asked, having to raise his voice to be able to be heard over the pattering rain.

“You’re not the only one who gets a power surge in a storm! This rain is making me feel amazing!” he replied with an innocent smile which only earned one in return from Jongdae. He sat back down in his spot before patting the old wooden roof next to him, Junmyeon sat down next to him in the rain, neither saying a word. Both recharging their energies in the storm.

 

The rain became lighter and lighter before Junmyeon broke their silence.

“Baekhyun found an old TV today.” Jongdae burrowed his brows before replying.

“Whats he going to do with it? We have no power outlet out here?” Junmyeon smiled sheepishly, clearly embarrassed.

“Well, we were kind of hoping you could help us out with that.”  Jongdae shook his head with a smile before standing up. He offered out a hand to help Junmyeon up which was happily accepted and the two of them headed back into the barn below them. Sprawled out across one of the haystacks was Chanyeol, arm draped over his face. Jongdae knew that he never really reacted well when it was raining, his powers weakened and therefore so did his whole body, after all water puts out fire.

“Hey Jongdae, lend us some of that electricity you’ve got flowing through those magic fingers of yours!” Baekhyun called as soon as he caught sight of the two who had just entered.

“Yeah sure.” Jongdae jogged over to Baek and the big block of metal he called a TV. Positioning himself at the side of the machine, he reached his hand round the back and found where the power outlet would be, he allowed the power to flow though his body and send electricity through the machine. Seconds later the screen lit up with a bright blue, and nothing else. Baekhyun cheered before simmering down when he realised that there wasn’t exactly anything happening on the screen.

“Baek, do you actually know how this thing works?” Jongdae asked.

“Not a clue, I’ve never used one.” He replied with a shake of the head. Jongdae couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“There’s buttons on the front, I’ll try pressing them until something happens.” The elder suggested which of course seemed like a great idea to Baekhyun who had to simply sit there and do nothing. Fiddling with the controls, it was a good couple minutes before Jongdae changed the screen to something other than static or a ‘no signal’ sign.

_“Man found frozen to death inside apartment in Seoul!”_ The screen shouted at them as they all celebrated the fact the television was now functional, everyone gathered around to look at the screen, except Jongdae who had to awkwardly position himself to the side where he could see the screen, but still create a power source.

_“Mysterious murders have been hitting the country all over from who the police believe to be the same organization. A mass investigation is being held against these individuals and their victims.”_ Everyone was drawn into the news cast, sensing a small familiarity with the story the lady was telling.

_“These men are thought to be highly dangerous with weapons that the authorities have never seen before, mass freezing’s of bodies during the height of summer baffles them also, however more on this story later…”_ no one could listen on to what the news caster had to say after that. The familiarity was soon becoming clear to them, there was only one person who was capable of this, but why? Why was he doing it? How did they get free? One thing was certain for Jongdae however, he needed to find Minseok.


End file.
